WTF
Plot Alice takes some of Emma's LSD that she got for her birthday, as a result, she repeats certain events several times, and it's up to Emma to solve it. Rating: TV-MA *Violence *Nudity *Adult Content *Adult Language Characters *Alice (Main Protagonist) *Emma *Molly *Simon *Thomas *Michael *Stacy *Der (Semi-Antagonist) *Eulb (Semi-Antagonist) Transcript 3:30 PM On a Friday (Opens with Molly dancing in her apartment with the song Hung Up being played in the background, and suddenly the door knocks) Molly: I'm coming. (Molly turns off the music and opens the door, Alice enters Molly's apartment) Alice: You ready for work? Molly: All set, I was just dancing to some Madonna, maybe my dancing skills will come in handy one day. Alice: Make sure you stay awake, tonight is gonna be long considering it's an alien themed party and that it's Friday. Molly: Combine those two, and we'll be on our feet until three in the morning at least. Alice: Tonight's gonna be busy, I hear Simon has a surprise. Molly: (Grabs her bag) I bet it's that all women have to dress as Princess Laya. Alice: (Laughs for a second) You mean that chick who kissed her brother in Star Wars. Molly: I think so, but who cares.(Sarcastically) As long as there's enough cleavage to attract the eyes of everyone, including the mice in the attic. (Alice and Molly both laugh for a few seconds, and it cuts to the two sitting on a bench outside, waiting for the bus) Molly: I may need to move in with you. Alice: Why? Molly: Because it turns out my roommate has been using my apartment for hideouts, whenever she and her friends robbed a store. (Alice stares Molly for a few seconds) Alice: Seriously, what goes on in your life? Molly: Could I just stay on your couch for a while? Alice: Sure. Molly: Thanks, I would ask Emma but she probably has some dude living on her couch. Alice: Or maybe she is living on some dude's couch. Molly: Yeah, where does she live? She never tells us. Alice: Maybe Emma lives a private life. Molly: If she lived a private life, then would she smoke her crack in private? Alice: Good point. Whatever I guess she doesn't want us to know about her living whereabouts. Molly: Speaking of Emma, can you believe she got all that LSD for her 23rd birthday earlier this month. (Cuts to Emma in Ball Busters, with a banner that says "January 6th bitch", and she is opening a box, with Simon, Molly, Alice and, Michael) Emma: Oh my god! I haven't had this shit since High School. Simon: I got it from a really good guy. Michael: Hey, we both got it for her. Simon: Anyways, it's at least a year's worth. Emma: Holy Fuck! Alice: (Whispers to Molly) I bet she's gonna use it up in one night. (Alice and Molly giggle for a few seconds, and it cuts to Molly and Alice sitting on the bus) Alice: And she hasn't used any since. Molly: Tonight she'll probably take a hit considering how freaky this night is gonna be. Alice: It sure will be. (Molly and Alice get off the bus and slowly walk into Ball Busters with groups of people hanging out outside of Ball Busters) Molly: It looks busy in there. Alice: It's not even sunset yet. Molly: I'm scared. Alice: We'll be fine, it's just for tonight, hopefully. (Molly gulps, and as they go inside, the chorus to Hey Baby (Drop it to the Floor) is heard inside, with women dancing, men drinking beer, and lots of flashing lights) Molly: Alice I think I just saw an alien. Alice: Relax, this doesn't look too bad. (Suddenly Stacy approaches Molly and Alice) Stacy: Hey bitches, take a look. (Stacy flashes her breasts, and it shows piercings on her nipples) Alice: (Gross out expression) Shit, is that even possible. Stacy: Now it is, Emma suggested that my titties should be pierced, but I think we were both drunk. Molly: And I'm guessing you took some of her LSD too. Stacy: Her what? Wait, she actually has some, I want some of that shit. (Stacy runs off into the crowd as the song Professional Griefers begins to play in the club) Molly: Well Emma may need some explaining at the end of the night. (Cuts to Molly and Alice sitting in a booth, Simon and Thomas approach them and sit with them) Simon: Hey girls! You made it just in time. Alice: Simon this is crazy, how many people are here? Simon: About a couple hundred and counting. Alice: Seriously, that's the most we've ever gotten. Simon: And more are expected to come tonight. Molly: How did you get this many people? Simon: I told everyone on Facester that there were free drugs here. Alice: What free drugs? Simon: Well… it was Emma's birthday LSD. Molly: (Shocked) What! That's so… Simon: (Interrupts) Brilliant, thank you very much. Alice: Wow! You just took the words right out of her mouth. Thomas: All the ravers are expected to come here at midnight, so we're just enjoying the night until Emma finds out. Alice: So you got plenty of time to kill, and I'm guessing that was also the big surprise. Thomas: Yep. A rave with free drugs. Alice: Well, Me and Molly have to work, so you boys enjoy your time. Simon: Later ladies. (Molly and Alice leave the booth and walk towards the bar, as Molly sits down and Alice opens some bottles of liquor) Alice: Did you think Simon's idea was Brilliant? Molly: Kinda of yeah. Now I wanna get some free drugs. (Molly leaves, and it soon cuts to a montage of Michael on the turn table, Simon and Thomas taking shots, and Molly dancing with several women with the song Jump being played in the club, this lasts for a minute) Emma: Alice! (Emma approaches the bar with Alice behind it) Emma: I hear of a rumor that my LSD is being given away. Alice: Your brother said that rumor. Emma: That's a whole load of bullshit, I'm only giving it away to my friends, not to random strangers. (Emma pulls out a tiny sheet of paper) Emma: Here, this is a hit of my LSD. Alice: (Surprised) Emma, I don't know, I've never taken that shit before. Emma: Relax, it's a drug that'll spice up you're night. Alice: Really? Emma: Yeah, just watch out for the side effects. Alice: What side effects? Emma: They include headaches, sneezing, sore throat, memory loss, mind trips, repeating of certain events, suicide, flashbacks, nasty attitude, and the need to strip naked. Alice: (Gulps) Oh shit. Emma: It's okay, they usually don't happen. (Emma holds out the LSD, Alice decides to swallow it, she closes her eyes and she appears to be getting off the bus with Molly) Alice: What the fuck? Molly: It looks busy in there. Alice: Huh? Molly: Alice have you been paying attention? Alice: Wait, I walked in here earlier today. Molly: What do you mean by earlier today? Alice: At like quarter to four. Molly: It's quarter to four right now. Alice: (Surprised) What? Molly: Are you okay? Alice: No, the last thing I remember I was given a hit of LSD from Emma, and now I'm getting off the bus. Molly: It's Okay, you need to relax. You're probably just worried about tonight. Alice: No I'm not. (Suddenly Cuts back to the present with Alice in a bathroom stall and she just threw up) Alice: What the fuck? (Alice throws up in the toilet, and it suddenly flashbacks to Alice and Molly sitting in the booth with Simon and Thomas) Alice: What the fuck? Molly: (Shocked) What! That's so… Simon: (Interrupts) Brilliant, thank you very much. Alice: No, it's a terrible idea. Simon: What? Alice: I think I might be going crazy from the LSD. Simon: That's impossible, unless Emma already gave you some. Alice: Yeah, later tonight. Thomas: Alice, are you mind tripping? (Alice jumps on top of the table and begins to choke Thomas) Thomas: Bitch, get off me. (Suddenly cuts back to the present where Alice is making out with Michael) Michael: (Drunk) Alice, you sure know how to party. Alice: What the fuck? (Suddenly it flashbacks to Alice who just swallowed a hit of LSD) Alice: Oh shit, Emma what have you done? Emma: What? Alice: I think I might be getting one of the side effects, I keep going back to certain events that happened earlier tonight and then into later events that happen tonight. Emma: Oh yeah you're having a mind tr… Alice: (Interrupts) Don't say that, the last time someone said that, I choked them. Emma: That was you who choked Thomas, man he's pissed at you. Alice: You gotta help me, I don't know when I'm gonna flashback or flash forward next. Emma: Okay, what you have to do is calm down and breathe, then find a quiet room and listen to something really soothing. Alice: Alright, I'll try to do that. (Alice breathes in and out slowly, but before she could finish it cuts to present where the club is being invaded by aliens and people are getting abducted) Alice: What the fuck? Emma: Alice! This is all in your imagination, it's part of the mind trip! Alice: What!? (A white light suddenly blinds Alice and she falls to the ground, and then five seconds later she sees Der and Eulb getting closer to her) Alice: Get away from me you two freaks! Der: (Emotionless) Nobody calls us freaks. Eulb: (Emotionless) You humans are so cruel. (Der and Eulb cover Alice's face) Alice: NO!!!!!!!! (Cuts to the actual present where Alice is sitting, holding her legs to her face, in the janitor's closet with a shocked expression on her face) Alice: (Whispers) What the fuck? (Cuts to Simon, Molly, and Emma outside of the janitor's closet) Molly: You think she's gonna be okay? Emma: Oh sure, she just needs to stay in there until the end of the night, then you can just take her home. Molly: Great. I was so worried what was happening to her, she just started dancing wild and then fell on the ground and kept yelling "no" to the crowd. Emma: That was just a bad mind trip. Molly; Anyways, Simon where exactly did you get the LSD from? Simon: These two weirdos named Der and Eulb. Alice: (From inside the closet and yelling) WHAT!!!! (Alice opens the door and tackles Simon, punching him in the face) Molly: Holy Crap, that drug is strong. Emma: (Stares at the screen) And that's why you shouldn't do drugs motherfuc… Created by AndrewBrauer Written by AndrewBrauer '-Lightshow Episode 6-' What did you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Trivia *This is the first time Alice is the main character. *The male characters (except Michael) are beat up by Alice. *The first time nudity is included in an episode. *We learn that Molly still dreams on becoming a dancer. *Even though it was implied in History Lesson that Stacy died, in here she happens to still be alive, showing that either she came back to life, or she never died in the first place. *Apparently Alice is not a good drug user, as it shows that when she takes LSD, she has bad mind trips, it could be comparable to when Blue had a bad mind trip in Freshman 15. *In this episode, we learn that Emma's birthday is January 6th. *This episode borrows only one quality from OMG, the phrase "What the fuck" is repeated several times. *This episode may have the most uses of the phrase "fuck". *Marks the first appearance of Der and Eulb in Lightshow. *We learn that Emma and Stacy like to get drunk together. *The real effects and consequences of LSD are very unknown in real life. *The idea for the episode came partially from the song Professional Griefers by deadmau5. *The first time Star Wars is mentioned. *Originally for the picture, Stacy was gonna show her breasts which nipples were also gonna be shown, but Andrew black barred them as he didn't want to get in trouble for showing nudity, despite everything else not including nudity being uncensored. WTF.jpg|Alice on drugs. WTF 2.jpg|NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:January Releases